Iam only human
by DaySleeperNightDreamer
Summary: Ginny has finally won the Golden boys heart same ith Pansy winning the Death eaters heart but then they start getting cocky and taking advange of the boys feelings.Now the Death eater and The golden boy decided to make a new story.Just for fun.One-shot


**My other harry potter came out great I loved, If it wasnt for my reviewers i wouldnt have decided to make another one alittle sad but we'll see what happens, Ginny and Pansy bash.**

**

* * *

**

Harry Potter,the Golden boy,The one who lived,The one dating dating the Weasly girl.

Draco Malfoy,the Death eater,The one who will fall,The one dating Pansy.

Harry was walking to Ginny's room hopeing she would be free,She had been busy latly doing god knows what and Harry wanted some time with his girlfriend he was walking to the room intill Hermonie came out and touched his shoulder softly ''I wouldnt If I were you''

Harry looked confusedly at his friend as she walked away, Harry took pre-caution as he made his way down the hall and heard Ginny ''Merlin! how can I ever love Harry''

Harry felt a pang in his heart as he made his way to the room,He saw Ginny under the blanket with some guy he couldnt make out''Bloody hell Harry!''

Harry shook his head and scoffed at what he saw and sprinted down the hall,Blocking out the yells Ginny was yelling calling for him.

Harry slid down the hall catching himself Ron saw Harry and was about to chase after him intill Hermonie stopped him''A weasly isnt what he wants at the moment..''

Ron shrugged her off and glared at her ''Why didnt you stop him''

Hermonie glared back and opened her mouth then looked down''He-He need to find out Ron''

Ron looked at her unbelieaved at what he just said''Whats friend you been!'' Hermonie glared hard at him''What he needs is someone besides us!'' Ron looked down the hallway'She's wrong'

Harry was sprinting eyes blinded with tears avoiding contact with everyone he made a sharp turn as he heard footsteps chasing him and heard Ginny's voice,

WAM

Dead smack into someone's chest ''Blimy whats that for potter'' Harry knew that voice anywhere he didnt want to fight right now, he could here Ginny getting closer,He grabbed Draco's robs and hid behind him. Draco was confused and looked at him then saw tears in his eyes. ''What the..''

''Harry! Harry where are you!'' Ginny saw Draco and glared at him ''Do you know where he is?'' Draco looked behind him slightly and Harry shook his furiously ''No''

Ginny grunted and ran down the halls calling out for Harry Draco turned around to see what was wrong,But Harry was sprinting down the halls again.

Draco sneered and decided it was non-of his business but was still curious,Draco went to the slytherine's room and saw Pansy lip-locking with a his bloody friend,Has she lost her mind what could she see in the fat fuck,Draco busted into the room walking to her sneering ''So this is what you do in your free time,Mess around?''

Pansy was shell-shocked she tried to explain grabbing Draco's clothes,touching his arms and chest, Draco laughed at the foolish act and shoved her off.

''Whore,and now you wonder why I never decided to sleep with you''

Pansy was embarassed as Draco said that out loud everyone was paying attention ''Oh so thats lies about now is it? You have slept with me,well truth of the matter is you havnt now have you'' Draco did his famous left eyebrow and drop and sneered.

Draco left with that and went about his business 'Now where could that harr- ah i see' Draco went outside where he was last punched by that stupied mud-blood horrid memories actually.

Draco sat down nexts to Harry,Harry had his knee's to his face looking out at the world''So ginny and you?'' Harry sniffed ''Go ahead make fun of me''

Draco smirked''Nah I am in the same river mate.'' Harry looked at him sadly ''It hurt seeing her like that with another guy.''Draco nodded''But the trick is not to show it hurts''

Harry bit his lip and then tears poured out like a waterfall and he layed against Draco sobbing,Draco looked disgusted by Harry ruining his good rob,But he figured it couldnt be helped..

Draco looked around and smiled,Harry looked up at Darco and Draco nearly choked back the smile and glared.

Harry looked out at the world resting his head on Draco's lap''I..iam tired of being hurt..Iam only human..''

Draco nodded and looked up at the sky ''your not bad potter''

Harry smiled and Draco smirked ''Come on lets go''

Ginny and Pansy saw Harry and Draco walking in, Harry holding one of his arms looking hurt and Draco walking in with one hand in his pocket looking at Harry ''Here comes them''

Harry and Draco went the long way to the Dining hall''Draco..'' Draco looked at him''hm?'' Harry smiled ''Just testing out your name'' Draco rolled his eyes ''Dont be naive potter''

_Harry_

Draco and Harry walked into the dinning hall all eyes on them thoughts running threw everyone's mind

'Why are they walking in togeather'

'Death eater and golden child friends?'

'Harry looks horrible mate'

'Draco did somthing'

'Kidding me ginny and pansy are the cause of this madness'

And more, draco and Harry continued there walk intill.

''HARRY'' Ginny said running to Harry and hugging him from behind,Harry stiffed up staring blankly wide eyed dead ahead,He could feel the hurt comming back.

''iam sorry iam sorry a million times'' Ginny burried her head in Harry's lean back, Draco sneered '"Get off Weasly'' Ginny glared at him ''Dont you talk to me''

Draco grabbed Harry's hand pulling him behind him ''Dont you see your just hurting him more Weasly'' Ginny glared''You sly little weasle dont you try and talk down to me Harry and me are still dating''

''no''

Ginny looked wide eyed ''No because'' Harry looked at her broken ''Were over'' Ginny bottom lip quivered ''No no iam sorry Harry please lets just ta-'' ''No'' Harry with that ignored everything eles intill.

Pansy came up and kissed Draco ''Baby you forgive me now right '' She gripped a hand full of Draco's rob pulling him for another kiss,Draco shoved her off ''No,never will never have iam not some pet''

Draco spat at her coldly''Iam Draco malfoy bitch I dont get toyed with'' Draco came close to her ear mummering somthing barly understandble but it wasnt good because her eyes widden.

Draco looked at Ginny smirked,He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into a kiss,Harry squirmed for abit but then pulled him down alittle for a deep kiss.

Draco smirked ''Yum'' Harry blushed and looked around as everyone froze up and looked at was in a daze and felt warm as Draco lead him to a world seemed to move around Draco and Harry as they ate in comferting silence.

Rumor's were spread,But neather cared.

Hermonie whispered to ron ''Ha told yeah'' She pushed his head down in the mash potatos and ran as he chased her down.

Ginny and pansy where shell-shocked and hell-bent on winning there love back.

* * *

**I am making a squel to this its going to take place at a tell me what you think**

_''Besides..The golden boy and The death eater will make a better story then the Death eater and a whore dont you think pansy? your chapter is over.''_


End file.
